


Cutting It Fine

by highinfibre



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, I suppose, Miscommunication, alison is really jsut trying her best guys - but when isn't she?, i'll add more characters as they show up, unexpected advice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 14:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highinfibre/pseuds/highinfibre
Summary: The Ghost's antics create some tension, and Alison becomes stuck in a lie she isn't able to back out from. But keeping up with it makes for some interesting interactions- maybe she'll even learn a thing or two along the way!





	Cutting It Fine

**Author's Note:**

> This is silly, but looks like I'm in for the ride now! Thanks to the ghiscord for enabling me, once again

“For the last time, I’m not giving you the Amazon password! I _know_ you want to finish the series, but I don’t trust Julian not to buy anything weird again.” Alison hung up abruptly and with a sigh; she already had a headache, and it was only ten o’clock. When she’d first gotten used to having the Ghosts around, it had been difficult- but ultimately it was fine. They did all have their good moments, but there was no way to stop them all from bothering her completely whilst in Button House. 

So she’d taken to heading_ out_. Sure, she saw the odd new Ghost in her travels, but if she kept her head down, then she could finally enjoy some peace. But not for long! Unfortunately, the Ghosts possessed some sense between them all, and two weeks ago they had mastered the art of using her landline. Not only that, but Kitty had the delightful new skill of being able to use it. Access to Alison was now twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week, and ringing her for pointless reasons was quickly becoming the group’s favourite activity. 

Like now, for example. In the middle of her hair appointment. 

Making a point of turning her phone_ off_, she shot an apologetic look through the mirror.

“Sorry.”

Her hairdresser merely chuckled. “It’s fine - I know the feeling. Mine have the _worst _timing.”

That gained a chuckle, initially, yet a second consideration of the words had her eyes going wide. The hairdresser had some, too? No way - it couldn’t have been referring to Ghosts. It was mentioned much too casually for the hairdresser to be referencing the Supernatural! Yet a small, frazzled part of Alison couldn’t help but hope that she’d found a kindred spirit. Someone who could understand the ability she’d had given upon her. 

“God, yeah!” Alison chuckled, her voice rising an octave as she rushed to reply. It couldn’t be anything specific, but maybe she could do a bit of recon. See if this was a ghost situation. “So many questions, too, I have to tell them about every little thing. I mean I get it, but I don’t know _everything_.”

Again, the hairdresser chuckled, reaching for a hair mist while speaking. “It is a lot, but it comes with the territory. Remember how little they know - you’re the only one they trust to teach them about what they weren’t here for.”

_Oh_. Much to Alison’s surprise, she found herself intrigued. That was profound; she’d never thought of it in such a way. Mostly, the Ghosts just got on her nerves. They interrupted, made her look like an idiot in front of anyone who visited - but there had been no one else for them for decades, or centuries. Just the same four walls and few acres of land. If Alison was to be honest with herself, she’d probably react similarly, too. The two descended into a companionable, and contemplative, silence. Alison thought deeply, while the hairdresser set about cutting some hair. Alison wasn’t pressed further; The hairdresser sensed she needed the space to think, in that intuitive way hairdressers could. 

It was strange. Alison had wished that there was someone else to understand her predicament ever since she’d accepted the Captain’s operatic rendition of Pirates of Penzance had, unfortunately, _not_ been a cruel trick of her mind. And she was sure this hairdresser understood - the comments seemed too specific to be anything else. Maybe - maybe she could even get some advice from this kindred spirit (pun not intended), some tips for how to get things to chill out a bit. Or at the very least, they could complain together whenever a Ghost did something particularly stupid. Yet here she was, not sure what to say.

Thankfully, her hairdresser was one of great mercy. 

“Yours sound like a handful - is it just Julian and whoever you were talking to?”

Alison laughed. “Nope- there’s a whole horde of them back at the house.”

This time, it was the hairdresser’s turn to seem impressed. “Oh, wow - I have enough going on with just the two kids - are you doing it by yourself too?”

And just like that, Alison felt a part of her wither away. 

Kids? She’d let herself get this far into a conversation, for them to have been talking about _kids_? It hadn’t been about Ghosts, how could she be so thick? And she couldn’t even retract her statement; she was in too deep. If it wouldn’t have looked so odd, she would have slapped herself. 

What had she gotten herself into now?


End file.
